marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Raven (Earth-691)
__TOC__ Real Name: Jonathan Raven Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Freedom fighter, former gladiator Legal Status: Wanted criminal Identity: Publicly known on his alternate future Earth Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Freemen Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Place of Birth: New York City Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: AMAZING ADVENTURES Vol. 1 #18 Origin: Origin unknown. History Jonathan Raven was born on an alternate future Earth one year before the sentient, octopus-like Martians invaded the planet and destroyed its nuclear capabilities. When he was 5 years old, Jonathan escaped the aliens' second-wave attack of New York City with his mother and his brother, Joshua, only to be captured a short time later. The boys' mother was killed, and the brothers were separated. Joshua was pressed into the service of the Martians' Exterminators, the force responsible for the annihilation of dissidents, and Jonathan was trained as a gladiator to fight other humans for the alien's amusement, eventually earning the gladiatorial title of "Killraven." Jonathan made an unsuccessful escape attempt, for which he was relegated to rehabilitation under the supervision of Keeper Whitman and subjected to unusual experiments. Secretly, Whitman was dedicated to the aliens' destruction, and his treatments granted Jonathan the latent ability to project his consciousness into and control Martian minds, plus enhanced physical prowess that would guarantee his survival in the gladiatorial arena. Whitman also implanted extensive knowledge of human culture and learning into Jonathan's subconscious mind, but blocked his ability to access the information until necessary. Jonathan eventually returned to the Gladiatorial Institute, only to escape four years later. Killraven eventually became leader of a Freemen resistance group, with which he captured the mayor of New York City, a Martian collaborator who escaped and publicly denounced Killraven. Jonathan also located and mortally wounded Keeper Whitman. The scientist told Killraven he possessed the power to destroy the Martians, but died before explaining how. The Freemen made their way to Florida, and Killraven discovered his ability to project his consciousness into Martian minds. At Cape Canaveral, Jonathan was reunited with his brother, whom the Martians had transformed into the living psychotronic weapon Deathraven. His purpose: to destroy his brother and the Freemen. Using his psionic mind-control ability for the first time, Killraven took possession of a Martian commander's body and killed Deathraven. Following his success, Jonathan gained conscious access to the storehouse of information implanted years before by Whitman. Characteristics Height: 6'1" Weight: 185 lbs (84 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: As a result of experiments performed by Keeper Whitman, Killraven possesses enhanced reflexes, strength and stamina -- and the psionic ability to project his consciousness into Martian minds. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Related Articles * External Links * Killraven at Wikipedia References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Earth-691 Category:Living Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters